worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent was a contestant on the first two seasons of Total Drama where he was on the Killer Bass and later, the Screaming Gaffers. He was the winner of the second season. He did not compete in the third season. He is currently a commentator on the aftermath show, along with the original twenty-two contestants. Coverage Duncan first appeard in Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath, acting as a commentator along with nineteen of the original twenty-two contestants. When Geoff asked the commentators if they were excited to be participating in the segment, Duncan insisted that he wasn't, saying that the only good thing about being a commentator was that it kept him out of juvie. He then proceeded to calm Courtney after her outburst regarding her unfair elimination in season one, attempting to console her with thoughts of the ten-thousand dollars he had given to her from his previous winnings. He was shocked to learn that she had already spent the money on legal costs, having sought help from her lawyers in another attempt to sue her way back onto the show. Geoff then asked the veterans how they had been passing their time since the finale of season two. Duncan answered that his time had been spent dodging time in juvenile hall, in addition to enjoying both his fortune and time with Courtney. After hearing responses from the twenty commentators, Xena was brought out for her interview. When asked if the peanut gallery had any questions or comments for Xena, Duncan raised his hand and taunted her about her childish appearance, asking why Chris would allow "a ten-year-old" to compete. Duncan's comment was met with several bouts of criticism from the aftermath's audience, and Xena challenged Duncan's unnecessary bullying by saying that "she could say the same about him, considering he acts like a ten-year-old." Duncan didn't take lightly to Xena's remark, and asked if she was trying to start a fight. Courtney managed to tame Duncan, and the interview proceeded. Lucian was interviewed after Xena, and his lament over his unfair elimination evoked sympathy and an accompanying rant from Courtney about her elimination in Total Drama Action. Duncan insisted that he and Beth voted Courtney out, fair and square, but snapped at Beth when she back up his claims. As Lucian's interview progresses, a slight altercation erupted between Duncan and Trent after Owen woefully said that he wished he still had his winnings. Duncan made the comment that, if Owen hadn't give up his $100,000, he would never have had the chance to earn his fortune. Trent said that maybe Owen should have kept his initial winnings, bitterly suggesting that he and Gwen might still be together if it hadn't been for Duncan's interference during season two. During Jerome's interview, Geoff asked the eliminated contestants and the aftermath commentators who, of the remaining competitors, they would like to see win the million-dollar prize. After hearing DJ offer support for Jamie, Duncan asserted that Zane should win the competition, because - unlike Jamie - "he's actually not a wimp." Jerome then joined Lucian in a duet, which was met with intense applause from the audience. As the stage began to overflow with bras and other assorted undergarments thrown from the adoring fans, Geoff and Bridgette wrapped up the episode, and Duncan left along with the other commentators. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aftermath Commentators Category:Non-Contestants Category:Veterans Category:Antagonists